An Afternoon Off
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A quick insight into a day off with Sakura and Sasuke. One-Shot, rated M.
Sakura noticed how shallow and frequent she was breathing, but by then it was too late, he'd already taken off her shirt.

Sasuke's impromptu visits nearly always ended this way. She'd try to just relax quietly with him, maybe make him a quick meal to settle in, but his appetite wasn't for her cooking; it was for her.

Sakura's jaw quivered as Sasuke's warm tongue pressed into the crease of her neck, moving upwards meticulously, paying special attention to any area that made her flinch.

" S.."

Sakura's voice shook as she tried to speak. Her muscles began to tense up as she abruptly turned her head from him and bit her bottom lip. With the mild brush of his hand against her collarbone, Sakura let out an involuntary whimper.

" She's gone for the afternoon.." Sasuke's warm breath pushed against and sank into her breasts. Her skin tightening and bumping as the fine hairs on her arms and back rose in anticipation.

She was agitated with herself, he had known what she was questioning without her even finishing her sentence, she hated this feeling of being fragile and pathetic. No matter how prepared she thought she was, he always had this control over her.

Sasuke's tall, broad body hunched down and over her, pressing against her as he took off the last article of clothing covering her torso.

Anticipation had begun to overtake Sasuke, as Sakura's bra was grabbed and tossed aggressively to the floor. Sakura's hands reached up and pulled down on Sasuke's shoulders, causing him to lean into her.

To her surprise he seemed to be as _enthusiastic_ ' as she was.

The feeling of Sasuke's erect body pressing against her was all she needed to release some of her pent up anxiety.

" Sasuke.." Sakura spoke gently against Sasuke's ear, letting her supple lips rest against his ear lobe as she released a soft breath.

Sasuke's body dropped slightly into his wife as his body weakened.

Sakura's hands pulled up, briefly cupping the sides of his jaw, she allowed her fingers to delicately trace the creases in his neck while subtly shifting her lips to his jaw line.

As Sakura's breathing began to rhythmically calm, Sasuke's began to quicken. Although she loved their afternoons in together, she did on occasion like to treat herself to sessions like this. Seeing Sasuke so vulnerable made her that much more turned on.

Sakura let her lips touch and suck on Sasuke's jaw and neck, shifting her hands to his collar, she unbuttoned his shirt. Within minutes his shirt was on the floor and his body was practically at her feet.

Sasuke's tendency to be more aggressive in the bedroom made these small submissive breaks more erotic. Sakura loved being able to kiss and tug where she wanted, all while making him do what ever she desired.

Sakura's tender, flushed skin, rested comfortably against the cool, smooth surface of their bedroom's wooden wall. She had been careful not to give up her seat of power, but it was taking everything in her not to push him to the ground and ease the hard tension between them. She wanted this to be a bit more memorable than that.

Sasuke's height would have normally made doing something like this difficult, he was easily much taller than her, and making him turn and moan at the snap of her finger, wasn't as easy as she had previously thought.

The fight was well worth the work, and the ending to their wait would be even bigger.

Sakura rested her forehead against Sasuke's bare chest, her sweat mixing with his as both of them were nearly out of breath. Sakura had one hand pulled up and into Sasuke's hair, while the other had released the buckle on his pants and was playfully stroking him.

Sakura's face flashed a smirk for a brief moment, every stroke she pulled from him brought him closer to climaxing, but for every moment she touched him, he also touched her.

Sakura did her best to refrain from moaning or screaming, but any time Sasuke's lips touched her shoulders or collar bone, she could feel a part of her strength fade away. Sooner or later one of them was going to win, and Sakura was determined to pull a few points onto her side.

Sasuke's mouth pulled up from Sakura's shoulder and he paused for a moment, his body perfectly still. Sakura shifted her gaze down and noticed how much bigger he'd gotten in their last minute together. The second her eyes lifted from his lower body, she began to smile. She knew he didn't have much time.

Sasuke's hand came up abruptly as he cupped one of her bare breasts and plunged his face into her neck.

The surprise motion shocked Sakura and caused her grip to tighten unexpectedly as she released a confined moan, and felt Sasuke's body push harder against her.

She could feel her body plead to her to attack him, to strip down to nothing and consummate their extended time away properly as man and wife, but she needed to hold out. This was her chance to have him finish first, something she loved to do even though it was difficult.

Sasuke's body shivered for a moment, as he abruptly pushed forwards and released her grip from him. She knew it was over, there was no way she was going to be able to hold out much longer.

Sasuke pushed himself against her, only to be met with her exposed hips and pants. His hand hastily fumbled against her tepid skin, finally managing to unbutton her pants and let them quickly fall to the floor.

Within moments Sakura's legs were up and tangled behind her husband, her bare breasts pressed tightly against his chest as he quickly turned and laid her down onto their bed.

Sakura knew this was it, if she didn't try now she'd have no control over herself later. Without much notice and nearly naked, she sat up and reached forward on all fours, placing his erect body in her mouth carefully, she began to rhythmically move.

Sasuke was caught off guard, and within seconds of his wife lunging forwards onto him, he could feel himself begin to climax.

Sakura felt his body tighten and shake, which only made her continue faster. Sasuke's fingers weaved into Sakura's hair as his hips leaned forwards and back, forwards and back, and once more until he thrusted his hips forward and shook. His body hunched over her. Still unmoving until Sakura pulled away.

Sakura sat up and cleared her throat before wiping her mouth and beamed a sexy smile to her husband. Sasuke didn't take much time to himself, before catching his wife off guard and pushing himself ontop of her.

Sakura's pink skin flushed further as Sasuke positioned himself ontop of her and brought his lips down to her neck.

" Your turn.."


End file.
